


Blueberry Wheat

by Kaillingme (Setty94)



Series: Summer Fun [3]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setty94/pseuds/Kaillingme
Summary: Luhan is a vampire that wakes up from a long dirt nap, Jongin is the mysterious stranger that woos him. SMUT.





	Blueberry Wheat

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a vampire au without blood drinking, who woulda thunk??

The club was bumping -- er well that’s how Luhan described it to himself. See, he was a bit out of touch with the new hip lingo that kids these days used. In fact, he was out of touch with everything modern having just woken up from a deep sleep in his coffin.

Still, that didn’t stop him from immediately being drawn to the nightlife of the town. All he had to do was compel the store clerk to give him the clothes he had hung over his arm free of charge (much like he compelled the apartment owner to simply hand him the keys to the last available unit in the building for free) and he was ready to start his bar crawl.

The first bar he went to was something out of the western novels he had read prior to his long rest. People -- men and women -- were clad in cowboy hats and boots. They were plastered in jeans and cow print vests. This wasn't exactly what he was looking for so Luhan simply wrinkled his nose and gave the bouncer standing outside an eyebrow raise before continuing on his way.

The second place he entered was a bit more of a culture shock. Instead of a scene ripped straight from a Clint Eastwood film, he was met with the epitome of the underground. It was grungy and dark, just how Luhan liked it. The darkness would be easy on his eyes and the atmosphere...well, let's just say it had his name written all over it.

Sultry music played in the background. Deep slow bass and moaning guitars couples with velvet voices had Luhan's head bobbing. People with spiked hair, tattoos, piercings, fake lenses, and even faker vampire teeth ground and writhed all over each other. Oh yes, this was the place to be tonight.

Forcing through the throng of sweaty bodies, Luhan made his way to the bar where he stood, waiting for the bartender to acknowledge him. Usually, it never took long, but he was low on compulsion. It was one of his side-effects from sleeping for so long without a meal. He drummed his fingers while moving his body to the beat of the music as he leaned against the counter to pass the time.

After what felt like forever -- and he was a vampire so he knew what forever felt like, he shouted, “Hello?”

A goth girl approached him, popping her gum and rolling her heavily lined eyes. “What can I get for you, princess?”

Feeling affronted, Luhan scoffed and debated between compelling her and chastising her for her rude manner. In the end, he simply opted for ordering something called Blueberry Wheat Ale. He was familiar with ales and familiar with blueberries, but as for how they would taste together, that was a toss-up. Hopefully, it was tasty because due to his liquid diet, this was all he could do to blend in. Not that that was too hard in this type of club.

The girl slid a bottle his way and Luhan handed her a card that he'd finessed off of someone on the way and turned to face the crowd on the floor. Learning that people used these things instead of hard cash hadn't taken him long. He just needed to get more of them so that he could buy other things in the future.

Popping the top off the bottle with his thumb, Luhan brought it to his nose to give it a whiff. It smelled strongly of pops and wheat with a nice fruity hint of blueberries. He shrugged, guessing it was time to give it a taste. The flavor exploded over his tongue in the same way blood usually did. It was quite delicious, much more so than he had anticipated.

He raised his eyebrows and gave it another swig before holding it lightly between his fingers. So far the night was going well. He had quite the buffet in front of him, a nice cold drink, and the music was great. For his first night on the prowl, this was definitely one of the better ones.

However, just as he was getting ready to take another sip, a body collided with him, spilling the beer all over his brand new shirt and pants. He hissed in response and the person who'd run into him flipped him the bird and stumbled further down the bar.

Luhan shook his drenched hands and placed the bottle on the counter before sighing loudly and stalking off towards the washroom. So much for a good night. Now he was going to have to rinse off the drink and dry the shirt before he walked back in. Or...he could go shirtless. That wouldn't raise any eyebrows.

The restroom turned out to be like any other bar restroom. Dimly lit, writing on the walls, and a few questionable sounds coming from one of the stalls. Some awakening this was. Luhan pulled off the shirt and ran it under some cool water, his muscles flexing in his reflection.

Contrary to popular belief, vampires did have a reflection. They just liked to spread rumors to throw off humans. Garlic? Yeah, that stuff didn't do anything other than giving Luhan gas. Crosses? Well, Luhan wasn’t religious so they had no effect on him either. In fact, the only true thing that came from all the myths was that they drank blood, and had an aversion to sunlight. Otherwise, they were just like any other being on the planet. Except they were a bit paler and had questionable morals. Living for so long tended to blur the lines all too easily.

One of the stalls opened and out came a young man with blond hair styled back. It a bit longer at his nape and the sides were cropped nice and short. He had sun-kissed skin with a slight tinge of unearthly to it. Luhan figured it was the lighting because he could hear the man's heartbeat as he approached. He ran his wet fingers through the longer part of his hair and when he turned to Luhan, he smirked.

Luhan noted that the stranger had a small piercing just under his lip. Immediately images of tonguing the piece of metal flooded his mind and he nearly dropped his shirt in the sink. His eyes remained glued to the man in his reflection as he left the bathroom. He was quite the specimen. Perfect for an awakening snack.

Luhan wrung out his shirt the best he could without ripping it. Luckily for him, only the bottom ended up only slightly damp so he tucked in into his skintight pants and headed out after the stranger. Dinner was ready.

When he returned to the bar, he found the stranger sipping his drink and gasped. The nerve! People these days surely needed a lesson on manners. A million phrases danced in his mind, but instead of chastising the man, he opted for mild flirtation. “Well, we’ve pretty much just kissed, so may as well do the real thing.”

It worked because the man smiled at him suddenly. “Cocky huh?”

“I mean, you could find out.”

The stranger grinned and took another swig. He handed it to Luhan and watched as Luhan sipped some before he spoke, “Now we’ve just made out.” Seductive intent flashed in his eyes.

Luhan rested the drink on the counter and leaned against it, next to the stranger, “So, do I get to know your name after sucking face?”

“Oh, I don’t kiss and tell,” the stranger winked and plucked the beer from Luhan’s hands. He swallowed a huge gulp and then licked the residue from his lips. He leaned in closer to Luhan, fruity breath ghosting against pale skin. “But, maybe I’ll make an exception for you.”

Luhan turned to face him and in an instant, their mouths collided, tongue rolling over each other. Luhan grabbed the stranger by the belt loops and inhaled as he nipped at the stranger’s bottom lip. “Tell me your name,” he sucked on his lip now, eliciting a moan. “So I know what to scream later.”

The stranger ghosted his breath over Luhan’s neck, leaving a wet trail with his tongue up to his ear, “You can call me Jongin.”

Now that he had a name, Luhan let himself loose. He ran his hands down Jongin's expansive back, the man had some very wide and sexy shoulders, down to his waist and pulled him against his hips. Just the proximity was already affecting Luhan. After all, he had spent nearly five decades in the dirt.

Jongin responded in the only way he could and growled against Luhan’s lips as he ground his hips into him. His hands were exploratory, dipping into Luhan’s waistband, sliding over soft skin and gripping his ass. He was forward, to say the least.

Luhan gasped at the contact and doubled his efforts. He swiped his tongue over the back of Jongin's piercing and then tasted the entirety of his mouth. Slow languid movements that slipped and slid over Jongin's tongue. Luhan guessed that nowadays that people were used to this kind of thing because no one batted an eye at the two of them playing tonsil hockey.

“Dance with me,” Jongin said suddenly and pulled Luhan into the horde on the dancefloor.

Bodies pressed against Luhan as he snaked after Jongin. The song had changed and now a sultry slow melody was leaking out the speakers and surrounding his body. Music was one of the things that always stood the test of time and even though the sound was different the same principles remained. Melancholy melodies over deep bass beats always drew out the dancer in Luhan.

It seemed the same was true for Jongin as he planted Luhan’s hands on his hips and began grinding against him. His supple ass rubbing against the growing member in Luhan’s tight jeans. He knew he should’ve worn something less restricting, but as the song went on, he cared less and less because Jongin’s ass was making him heady and the friction was oh so lovely and he was getting closer and closer to climax.

The song slowly faded into another and with that Jongin turned around to face Luhan, throwing his arms over his shoulders and nesting his face in the crook of his neck. He teased Luhan’s skin at the juncture, swiping his tongue over the now reddening skin and sucked lightly. He certainly had a penchant for biting.

Luhan canted his hips, garnering more pressure. “Fuck,” he whispered. Some guy he just met tonight, his first night back amongst the living, already had him on the verge of exploding.

“I’m gonna cum,” Luhan hissed and Jongin sucked even harder. His arms wrapped around Luhan, pressing them even tighter against each other and he ground against him, his own thick length between them.

There had to be something in the water nowadays because while Luhan was no size king, this human had a sizeable member. He couldn’t see it in the strobe lights, but he could definitely feel just how thick and long it was and he only wanted to take it in every hole in his body.

One more roll of Jongin’s hips and Luhan was spasming, eyes rolling to the ceiling and his breath coming out in bursts. He shoved a hand between them to adjust himself and noticed that his pants were utterly dry. He definitely came, that’s for sure, but with no mess to clean up, he assumed it was a dry orgasm and let his body ride out the endorphins.

As he came down from his high, he realized that Jongin was looking at him in the lewdest way. His cheeks were flushed a dangerous red, his eyes were glazed over with lust and his lips were glistening with saliva. He looked completely consumed by his lust and that was only made more apparent by the way he dragged Luhan through the crowd back to the bathroom where they met.

Once inside, Luhan was attacked by Jongin’s lips and hands. Their mouths were locked and Jongin was ripping off his shirt one-handed while the other palmed himself through his pants. He was so overcome by his desires that he barely unbuckled Luhan’s belt before he was pressing him against the wall and rubbing his erection between the tight cheeks.

“Wow you’re quite eager,” Luhan started but his voice faded when Jongin tweaked a perk nipple. He whined in his throat and pressed himself against Jongin. Okay, so it was only fair if he helped Jongin get off too.

“Says the guy who came on the dance floor,” Jongin murmured, taking the time to shove Luhan’s pants down to his knees. He reached around and fondled Luhan’s dick before sinking to the ground and peppering kisses across his ass. “This is okay right?”

Luhan nodded, his lip caught between his teeth to keep the moan from ripping out. It had been quite some time since he last was touched like this. “Yes, this is more than okay.”

“Okay,” he buried his nose between the soft mounds, “what about this?” His tongue swept over Luhan’s puckered entrance. The wet muscle swirled, coating Luhan’s hole in saliva.

“Mmm,” was all Luhan could say. His knees were growing weak and the more he fell into his pleasure, the lower his fangs dropped, until they were pressing against his bottom lip. They tingled, aching to pierce skin, but Luhan brought his arm up to cover his mouth. He didn’t want to reveal himself quite yet.

Replacing his tongue with a finger, Jongin entered the warmth of Luhan, drawing out a low keen from the vampire. He spun it, pressing against the ring of muscles, stretching it liberally. Luhan pressed into Jongin’s hand, looking over his shoulder. Jongin looked so engrossed with what he was doing, his eyes glued to Luhan’s ass, lip caught between his teeth.

Jongin leaned forward to kiss one of Luhan’s cheeks in a very abrupt act of intimacy that stole away Luhan’s breath. Jongin was a stranger, but he was being so gentle. “I like that,” Luhan said and Jongin hummed.

The next kiss on Luhan’s ass turned into a little nip and the next thing Luhan knew he was pushing into Jongin’s face as the nips morphed into long swipes of his tongue growing closer and closer to Luhan’s entrance. This was dangerous territory. Very very dangerous territory.

“Fuck you taste so good,” Jongin moaned and lapped at Luhan’s hole.

Luhan quietly thanks all the old gods for being forward-thinking enough to shower and make sure he was squeaky clean before coming out tonight. This was one of those unexpected moments where it just came in handy. Speaking of hands, Jongin’s hands had traveled from Luhan’s thighs and were now roaming all over the front of his torso.

A thumb brushed just over Luhan’s hip, down his v-line, and circled around an engorged cock. It moved slowly, drawing Luhan's breath out with each stroke. Gods, this felt so amazing. He braced himself against the wall, digging his nails into the decorative tile and leaving gouges.

The sloppy sounds Jongin made while eating his ass were loud. He was moaning deep in his chest and it was driving Luhan absolutely wild. Knees weak and head in a lusty fog, Luhan started rocking his hips into Jongin's capable hands. He was getting close again.

It really only took a few more strokes of Jongin's hands for Luhan to feel the heat coil in his groin. It was intense and deep, making his toes curl in his shoes and his breath come out in pants. His face was pressed to the wall, all care for the state of the bathroom gone as Jongin brought him over the edge.

Luhan came with a soft moan between gritted teeth and glanced down at the mess they made all over Jongin's lovely hands and the floor. He turned around and glanced at Jongin who was unlatching himself from Luhan with a lazy smile.

“Not bad huh?” Jongin said with a quirk of his brows, wiping his face and going to the sink to wash up.

“Not at all,” Luhan huffed as he peeled himself off the wall and wobbled. At least by now, his short was completely dry, even if his backside wasn’t. He gave Jongin an appreciative smile while he helped him clean up and a quiet sort of comradery settled in the air.

 

The two of them exited the bathroom as inconspicuous as they could and hovered by the bar. The bartender swung by them, placing a fresh bottle between them and walked off with a knowing look. Luhan watched as Jongin popped the cap and took a swing. The label looked awfully familiar.

“Wanna makeout again?” Jongin asked, holding the neck of the bottle between his fingers and a devilish grin. His eyes glittered in the darkness, almost in an inhuman way.

Without wanting to stare at the hot piece of man meat for too long, Luhan grabbed the bottle and took a huge gulp. The pleasant taste of blueberries and a base of wheat hit his taste buds. This was definitely one of his favorite drinks since returning to the waking world. He smiled when he handed it back to Jongin. “Thanks.”

They stood in silence, swaying to the music and occasionally bumping shoulders. Luhan didn’t mind it, he was still reeling a bit from some amazing oral, and shifting from leg to leg due to sensitivity. But all that aside, they still orbited near each other. If Jongin swayed one way, Luhan found himself drawn to the same direction. There was definitely an underlying connection that ran deep.

After a few songs, Jongin nudged Luhan, tilted the bottle towards him and cocked an eyebrow. “One more for the road?”

“Oh, why not?” Luhan said with a smile. He turned to wave the bartender over, but just out of the corner of his eye, he saw the fangs descend into soft plus lips for a moment. Things just got a lot more interesting.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! This is the third installment of my Summer Fun series and my first ever kailu/lukai! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! If you did, feel free to drop me a comment or leave kudos! The next pairing is undecided as of now but I'm leaning towards a xiuchen since i wanna try new pairings out for this series ^^
> 
> Until next time~


End file.
